The present invention relates generally to a pair of pliers, and more particularly to an arresting device which is mounted between two handles of the plies for checking motion of the two handles.
As shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, a pair of pliers 8 of the prior art comprises two handles 81 and 82, between which an arresting device 9 and a recovery spring 83 are mounted. The arresting device 9 comprises a sleeve 91 and a rod 92 fitted into the sleeve 91. The sleeve 91 is pivotally fastened at one end with the first handle 81, whereas the rod 92 is pivotally fastened at one end with the second handle 82 such that other end of the rod 92 is fitted into other end of the sleeve 91 in conjunction with a spring 94 which is fitted over the other end of the rod 92. The other end of the sleeve 91 is provided with a projection 911 extending therefrom for pivoting one end of a retaining member 93. The retaining member 93 has a hole 931 with a hole diameter slightly greater than the outer diameter of the rod 93. The retaining member 93 is provided with a control lever 932 extending therefrom. The spring 94 is located between the other end of the sleeve 91 and the retaining member 93. The retaining member 93 is urged by the spring 94 to tilt such that the hole 931 of the retaining member 93 is fitted slantingly over the rod 92. As the rod 92 is pushed into the sleeve 91, the retaining member 93 is pushed away to enable the rod 92 to enter the sleeve 91. In the meantime, the rod 92 is located by the retaining member 93 to prevent the rod 92 from being drawn out of the sleeve 91. As a result, the two handles 81 and 82 of the pliers 8 can not be moved away from each other, so as to allow two jaws of the pliers 8 to remain in the state of holding a workpiece. The two handles 81 and 82 are set free by pressing the control lever 932 of the retaining member 93 to bring about the disengagement of the retaining member 93 with the rod 92. The two handles 81 and 82 are thus forced by the spring 83 to move away from each other.
Such a prior art arresting device 9 as described above is limited in function in that it is capable of locating the handles of the pliers 8 in a unidirectional manner. As a result, the prior art pliers 8 can not be used to work on a variety of workpieces.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of pliers with an arresting device which is free of the deficiency of the prior art arresting device described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by an arresting device which is disposed between two handles of a pair of pliers and is formed of a sleeve and a rod. The sleeve is pivotally fastened at one end with a first handle of the pliers, whereas the rod is pivotally fastened at one end with a second handle of the pliers. The sleeve is provided at other end with a receiving cell and a retaining piece which is disposed in the receiving cell such that one end of the retaining piece prsses against a projection of the receiving cell. The retaining piece has a movable end and a through hole with a hole diameter greater than an outer diameter of the rod. A spring is disposed between the retaining piece and one side wall of the receiving cell such that one end of the spring urged the retaining piece to enable the movable end of the retaining piece to sway so as to cause the through hole of the retaining piece to retain slantingly the rod. The receiving cell is provided with a pin corresponding in location to the movable end of the retaining piece. The pin is turned to cause the retaining piece to release the rod, thereby enabling the rod to move in two directions. The pin is provided at one end with a recess, and at other end with a control lever. As the control lever is turned such that the recess of the pin is corresponding in location to the retaining piece, the movable end of the retaining piece is in the free state, thereby enabling the retaining piece to be pushed by the spring force of the spring to retain the rod in such a manner that the retaining piece restricts unidirectionally the movement direction of the rod.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of two preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.